Toxic
by Starlight Soul
Summary: What happens when Curiosity get's the better of a soldier. Rating may change for later chapters. 1x2


Disclaimer: I don't own em nor do I claim to.

Warning: 1x2 if you don't like don't read it. Don't flame, I like to play with fire and flamers tend to get burned. May be very ooc.

This fic was inspired by the song "Toxic" by Brittney Spears.

Author- Starlight Soul

**Toxic**

It was easy, easy to follow through the crowd this one who claimed to be a master of stealth. It shouldn't have been and the soldier in him nagged against this one precious thing he allowed himself. That same soldier voice warned that he would have to be retrained after this and that retraining would not be pleasant. He knew it of course, every fiber of his being feared it and knew with certainty that if J ever found out he'd be punish.

What was there to find out about? Secrets. He'd kept them, hidden deep within the little bit of self he still clung to. It was where the little voice waited to drown out the soldier programmed into him, this secret place where his emotions were allowed to hide, nestled within the safety of his mind. The trouble was that voice was growing. 

It had been growing since the day that he'd been shot by the braided idiot he now followed. Since that day, and every day that he spent with the loud pilot, the little voice had begun to drown out the soldier more and more. It was frightening, frightening and exhilarating all at once and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sure, he'd submitted to retraining, but somehow his training always failed him. 

That's how he found himself in this position. Dressed in tight black jeans and a silver mesh shirt, coal eyeliner highlighted his delicate almond eyes in the same way that he had spied Duo using it. On his wrists, multiple black bands moved silently. The black spiked collar he wore itched but he ignored it with little trouble. He was enthralled by his target; nothing would stop him from answering his idle curiosity.

He continued, following the twisted path that his partner wound through the city. Part of him, the soldier in him, was ecstatic that he could follow the pilot of Deathscythe. It was no easy task. Several times he thought he had lost the braided man only to find him again. They never truly stopped moving until they came to the door of a building throbbing with sound and light. 

The building appeared to be a multi story warehouse that had been converted into the club. He fought the urge to lash out as the bouncers hand gripped his backside with an overly large hand before pushing him through the open door. The man was lucky, his attention was focused elsewhere. His partner was getting away. He couldn't let it happen or his curiosity would never be satiated. 

Once inside the door he found that his assumption was correct. The Warehouse was huge, the second floor having been hollowed out in the center to allow for the cages where people danced in ways he had never seen before while the perimeter was left to accommodated tables where people could sit. On the northern wall the bar stretched the whole length, it's seating broken up by the glass boxes where people played paint covered drums. Tables and booths lined the edges of the room leaving more than enough space for the overwhelming number of dancers. It was to this overwhelming mass that he realized, to his horror, that he had lost track of the auburn haired man.

A pair of strong hands on his hips spun him around, causing crystal eyes to widen in surprise," You're lucky that I recognized you or you never would have made it here."

"Duo, I…"

Soft lips moved in to touch his, effectively shutting him up," Time to dance Heero."

All thought of speech was rendered useless by the vision of the swaying body before him. Duo was dressed similarly to him. Black leather pants accentuated his lithe body while the deep green of his shirt made his eyes seem even more violet. Dark braid, long and beautiful, danced with a life of its own, captivating like yarn to a cat.

Realization seemed to dawn in those violet eyes as he leaned forward to whisper hotly into his partners ear," Just mimic what I'm doing."

Heero could do little more than nod as strong hands returned to his hips and began to pull them to the music. Leather pants, little more than a second skin, moved against him causing thoughts to flee. The soldier in him whined now. It couldn't surpass the last shred of Humanity that one child clung to. 

The jesters mask fell, a true smile spreading like sunrise across that angelic face," I knew you were in there somewhere." He smiled

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

AN: Well, this didn't turn out like I thought it would. Should I continue it? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
